


Happy

by bradcpu



Category: Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey
Genre: Carl Sagan - Freeform, Gen, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon 2014, Vividcon Premieres, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness is the truth.</p>
<p>Length: 2:53<br/>Fandom: Cosmos<br/>Song/Artist: Happy by Pharrell Williams<br/>Premiered at Vividcon 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

Lyrics  
It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,  
Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,  
Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,  
No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why

(Chorus)

Bring me down, can't nothing  
Bring me down, my level's too high  
Bring me down, can't nothing  
Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)  
Bring me down, can't nothing  
Bring me down, my level's too high  
Bring me down, can't nothing  
Bring me down, I said

(Chorus)

 

Thanks for watching!


End file.
